


In Which The Author Finally Figures Out Trans Kanaya's Deal

by amaranthmantis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agender Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthmantis/pseuds/amaranthmantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to interview a character as prelude to a fic. Instead, this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Author Finally Figures Out Trans Kanaya's Deal

  
Describe your gender:

GA: Female  
GA: And Thats Really All There Is To Say On The Matter  
TA: why ii2 thii2 even a que2tiion we're a2kiing.  
CG: THAT'S A VERY GOOD QUESTION WITH A VERY INTERESTING ANSWER!  
CG: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS? MY ANSWER IS AS FOLLOWS:  
CG: GO STICK YOUR JUNK IN A MULCHMAKING DEVICE, ASSCLOWN.  
TA: 2eriiou2ly, ii don't under2tand why iit matter2 iin the fiir2t place.  
CC: Come ON Sollux! S)(ore W-E don't care about it, but t)(at doesn't mean it's not important!  
TA: how ii2 that not exactly what iit mean2  
AA: most of our society cared about it  
AA: besides which you and feferi aren't the only people answering  
AA: what about kanaya or myself or any of the others?  
AA: and im pretty sure that even you and feferi have different reasons for not caring!  
CC: T)(ANK you!  
CC: I'm actually consistent for one t)(ing!  
CC: YOU just can't make up your mind for more t)(an two nig)(ts in a row. 38P  
CG: JUST WHAT THE SWEET, HEINOUS, BULGEMANGLING FUCK IS WRONG WITH *THAT*?  
CG: LOOK OUT PEOPLE.  
CG: WE'VE GOT A *REAL* REFORMER IN LINE FOR THE IMPERIAL THRONE HERE.  
CG: JUST READY AND WAITING TO SORT EVERYONE INTO ONE OF *THREE* RIGID BOXES.  
CG: LET A PAIR OF NEW MOONS RISE OVER AN ALTERNIA FREE FROM THE HORRORS OF INANE BINARY GENDER ROLES.  
CG: AS HER FIRST ROYAL DECREE OUR ILLUSTRIOUS NEW CONDESCE COMMANDS EVERYONE TO BEND OVER AND FIST THEMSELVES BLIND IN A PLANETARY ORGY OF CELEBRATION.  
CG: DISOBEDIENCE WILL BE PUNISHED.  
CC: COD Crabkatch! i was just teasing )(im!  
CC: It is ")(im" today, rig)(t Sollux?  
TA: ii don't plan thii2 2hiit out iin advance okay? iit'2 not liike there'2 a calendar or anythiing  
TA: be2iide2 iit doe2n't fuckiing matter 2o end of dii2cu22iion a2 far a2 ii'm concerned  
TA: 2eriiou2ly ju2t let iit drop already  
GA: I Must Admit That It Can Be Very Frustrating Getting Others To Acknowledge Ones Wishes In This Regard  
CG: WAIT A SECOND KANAYA.  
CG: YOU'RE LIKE, SO CLASSY A LADY EVEN FEFERI TAKES NOTES.  
CC: it's true! 38D  
CG: YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TELLING US PEOPLE GIVE *YOU* SHIT ABOUT IT?  
TA: yeah that really ii2 kiind of hard two 2wallow  
GA: Not Very Often These Days  
GA: Although That Is Partially On Account Of Our Entire Civilization Having Been Destroyed  
GA: But Yes I Suppose You Could Say That People Have Made An Issue Of It From Time To Time Particularly When I Was Young  
GA: Very Few Jadebloods Grow Up Outside The Birthing Caverns Or Even Have A Lusus In The Usual Sense And Consequently They Can Be Somewhat Hidebound In Communications With Outsiders With Their Own Particular Ideas About What It Means To Be A Proper Member Of That Society  
CC: I still don't get it. Water you doing wrong? 38\  
GA: I Honestly Dont Know  
GA: Possibly Growing Up Outside The Caverns Was Sufficient To Ensure That I Would Always Fail To Meet Their Standards  
GA: Some Said That I Could Not Possibly Learn The Proper Birthing Rites Or Care Requirements With Only A Virgin Mother Grub And No Access To Instructional Materials  
GA: Or That I Would Never Develop Properly Into A Refined Jadeblooded Woman Without Her Pheremones Washing Over Me For Sweeps On End  
GA: And At Least One Individual Asserted That My Sign Alone Was Sufficient To Refute Anything I Said Or Did  
GA: Because It Was Supposed To Be An Inherently Male One And Nothing Could Change That  
GA: And That My Tastes In Literature Were Particularly Boyish  
GA: And Therefore I Must Merely Be Confused  
CC: You know, now t)(at I t)(ink about it t)(ere AR---E very few male jadebloods! I wonder why that is...  
GA: Im Not The Best Person To Ask I Never Really Fit Very Well Into Jadeblooded Society  
GA: Nor Did Anyone Else I Spoke To I Suppose  
GA: We Were All Children Trying To Make Sense Of What Was Left Behind For Us  
GA: Trying Not To Be Culled  
GA: Like Anyone Else  
GA: My Growing Up Outside The Caverns Was Just Something They Could Use Against Me  
GA: I Suppose It Made Them Feel More Secure In Themselves  
TA: 2ound2 more liike jealou2y two me

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:
> 
> Kanaya: Female and roughly trans about it.  
> Aradia: Quite possibly same  
> Sollux: Shifts between agender and bigender.  
> Karkat: Agender, massively dysphoric and kinda confused about it.  
> Feferi: Happily nonbinary femme.


End file.
